The First Time
by dresdendollontheprowl
Summary: As the title suggests, various Disney couple's 'first time' together. Rated M for a reason.
1. Sea Waves Crashing

a/n: This story came out of two places. First, my friend and I were having a debate over mermaids reproducing (seriously, who hasn't thought about that?) and I was set on them laying eggs like fish. Then I was thinking that Ariel would have no idea what sex was. And thus this came about. Second, I have no life and must condemn myself to writing characters into sexy situations. I actually have a pile of these 'first times' lying about in my files. So I've decided, if I'm bored, might as well polish them up and post them.

**The First Time**

_Ariel and Eric from 'The Little Mermaid'_

* * *

><p>The crowd cheered as Ariel and Eric kissed one last time before retreating up to their room. Ariel wasn't sure what all the fuss was about over their flight up the staircase, but she loved soaking in the joy others were having on top of the joy she contained inside of her. They were married! She had her prince and they had promised forever to each other lasting commitment. She had never been so happy.<p>

One thing kept plaguing her, though. Earlier that day, as the women got her ready for the wedding, they kept mentioning about 'the wedding night.' What happened on the wedding night that people weren't telling her? Was there another ceremony that she hadn't heard about? She looked at her husband, and he looked down at her with a bright smile and when they were in the hall away from the on lookers, he laughingly picked her up and spun her around. She giggled as they twirled and she buried her face into his neck. This was perfect.

"I am the luckiest man alive," He told her before giving her a passionate kiss.

He never let go of her lips, even as he kicked open the door to their room. Carlotta the maid was standing in the middle of the room, though, smiling at them.

"Oh, you two, just let me get the new Mrs. out of her dress so she is a bit more…suitable for the occasion!" She laughed and Eric rolled her eyes as he set down his bride.

"I'll be back soon," Eric sighed, before giving Ariel one last kiss and leaving the room.

Carlotta had just unlaced Ariel's corset and was beginning to take off the huge dress when Ariel asked the question.

"Carlotta, what do people do on their wedding night?" The maid laughed silently and took the rest of the dress off. But as Ariel emerged from underneath it, she realized that the girl wasn't joking.

"Nobody told you Dear?"

Ariel shook her head.

"Oh…you poor thing, you have no idea." Carlotta sat Ariel down, who was now dressed in her light nightgown, and sighed.

"You see, in the human world, the wedding is the couple's first…Ariel, have you and Prince Eric done…anything?"

"Oh, yes! We've done lots of things!" Ariel sat up and nodded. Sure they had, they danced and explored the town and laughed and talked…there wasn't many things they haven't done.

"Oh, well, good then! You just do that thing again tonight."

"All of it?" Ariel asked.

"Oh, goodness…children these days…" Carlotta sighed and left the room.

Ariel knew that couldn't be right or else she would have been dressed in something different. She sighed and went to the window looking out to the sea. She could see the fireworks her father was making from deep in the water, and she smiled knowing that they were happy. It was at that moment that Scuttle came crashing down onto the balcony.

"Has it happened yet!" Scuttle shouted as he scurried to get up to look inside the room.

"Has what happened yet?" Ariel excitedly asked, knowing that Scuttle would have to have the answer.

"I guess not…or else you would be more upset."

Ariel looked at the bird and wondered what that could possibly mean. Why would she be upset over whatever was supposed to happen tonight. She helped the bird up and told him he had some explaining to do. Scuttle looked shocked when he realized that Ariel didn't know what he knew, and sorrowfully began to explain.

"It's a sad tale, Ariel…but I heard about how human's reproduce…you see, the man sticks his wap-bab-a-zoo in the girls vamp-a-roo and suddenly, without warning, he explodes…"

"You mean…'boom' explode?" Ariel pointed to a firework that had just went off.

"Yes…it's a sad story….the father dies and the mother lives alone with only the spawn of the explosion for the rest of her days."

"That can't be possible, Scuttle!" She gasped.

"Hey, Girlie, have you seen the Prince's father? No? It is because he exploded!"

Ariel couldn't believe what she was hearing. She ran back into the bedroom and slammed the door behind her so Scuttle couldn't get in. How could everyone be so excited about Eric's death? This had suddenly turned into the worse day of her life. She fell into the pillows and began to sob at the thought of losing her dear Eric and being alone forever. She heard the door open, and Eric came striding in, at first a smile on his face, but then he looked concerned over his new wife.

"Ariel, darling, what is wrong?" He whispered as she ran into his arms.

"I won't let you die, Eric!" She cried, and wrapped her arms around his neck as tightly as she could. "I won't lose you at last we are together! I will never let the wap-bab-a-zoo thing happen!"

Erik was confused.

"You aren't making any sense," He whispered and brought her face up from his chest. "I'm not going to die."

"But…tonight….aren't you supposed to exploded?" Ariel sniffled.

"Oh…dear," Eric laughed, and cradled his new wife's head in his arms. "I guess you will be learning a lot tonight. Dearest, I'm so sorry I forgot to explain. I'm going to make love to you, not die."

"Make love?" Ariel whispered to him.

"Don't worry, I'll show you." Eric picked up his bride and carried her to the bed.

Ariel smiled at Eric and trusted that he knew what he was doing. After all, she had only been a human for a few weeks, but he had been a human his whole life. As he laid her down, he softly whispered in her ear 'This may seem strange, but by the end, it'll be the most wonderful thing' before lying down next to her. Slowly they began to kiss, letting their lips crash like thunder and the hands dance like seaweed around each other. She could feel he was building up to something, and he let go of her hands and place his own on her knee. A burning had started in her, and she felt a strange rush to the lower half of her body. It had taken her awhile to get used to the new parts, but there was one place that didn't make sense to her that was now feeling flushed.

Eric's hand eased up her leg and moved in towards her thigh. That flushing turned into a heated sensation that pulsed as Eric's hand's got closer. Light, he pushed her legs apart and ran his hand down her. She gasped at the tremor that erupted and clutched Eric's hair.

"What is happening to me?" She moaned and Eric's fingers petted the outside of her.

"This is a good thing," Eric whispered. "You are getting your body ready."

"Oh…for what?" She moaned as he slipped a finger inside of her.

"You will see," He whispered, and began to kiss her neck.

She sighed as he bit down on her flesh, leaving soft marks behind. The feelings rushing through her body were as strong as the current, taking her to new worlds she had never been before. She let Eric's strong hands fondle her and guide him to her bodice. He pulled on the string holding the top of her gown together, and it fell open, revealing Ariel's soft breasts. He lightly licked the sensitive skin, and brought her pale nipple into his mouth and began to suck. She moaned, unsure what to do with her own hands as his worked inside of her and played with her breast. So she ran her fingers through his hair and gripped tightly onto his shoulder.

Eric hoisted himself up on one arm and subtly began to move himself over her. Ariel opened her eyes as his body moved between her legs. With a gentle motion, Eric lifted Ariel up and onto his lap as he moved back on his heels and rested on his knees. She obeyed, and instantly wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling a strong pressure against her coming from his pants.

"Eric…"She whispered.

He cradled her head in his hand and unbuttoned himself with the other. She felt something pushing against her opening like an eel trying to squeeze between two rocks. Trust, though, was all she felt as Eric's lips parted and a soft groan came deep from his throat as he slowly pushed himself inside of her. It was strange and slightly painful. She felt as though he had impaled her, but yet, it felt right. At first, he was the one moving himself, but Ariel found that she was enjoying this too much not to join in. They found their rhythm and their speed hastened. Ariel could feel a string of sharp lights forming in her mind as the warmth of Eric's body and her own begin to reach their peak. Their movements and Eric's lips sparked a keg of gunpowder off inside of her, and she found herself trapped under waves of explosions through her body. She let out a loud moan and rode the waves as best she could. When she was beginning to come down, she heard Eric give a short grunt and warmth enter her. He collapsed onto his back, leaving her to lie on top of him in his arms.

It took a few moments for them to catch their breath, till finally Ariel was able to give him a small kiss.

"That was amazing, Eric," Ariel sighed. "Promise me we can do it again soon."

Eric nodded and they both fell asleep to the sound of the sea and fireworks.


	2. A Burning City

a/n: A bit short, I wasn't sure which one to put up next. I guess I chose this one because the last one featured a girl who had no idea what sexuality really was, while this one has a woman who pours it. If anyone has some suggestions, they are completely ok :)

**The First Time **

_Phoebus and Esmeralda from 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame'_

* * *

><p>Music was leaking in through the windows and surrounding his heavy head. Festivities were in the air and all of Paris was cheering in the streets. Night had fallen long ago but still the drinking went on. Phoebus had a bit too much of that special brew that Chopin was passing about, and by the time Esmeralda found him, he was howling at the moon and dancing in fast circles around the bonfire. He can remember her laughing and running to him, her arms lightly floating around his neck and her tan chest pressed against him. Soon, they were kissing, which soon lead to heavy touching, and she found sense to drag him away from it all and to the bell towers of Notre Dame. He kept asking if Quasi was around, but from the party down below and his new found acceptance, she promised that the boy wouldn't return for quite some time.<p>

He had collapsed to the floor as soon as they finished climbing the steps, but managed to hoist himself against the wall and sit up. The beautiful woman laughed at him and looked towards the window. The music had picked up its beat, the drums were pounding harder and the tambourines were floating up to them. The folks below them were clapping their hands and screaming words they couldn't understand. Still, it all created a rhythm, and the gypsy woman he had fallen for began to sway her hips from side to side.

The music spiked and her feet caught the rhythm, and soon she was twirling around the room, her shirt falling deeper down her shoulders. Her movements were intoxicating, more so than the liquor flowing through his blood, and he caught sight of her hands undoing the strings to her skirt.

He watched in a dizzy spin as the woman let her skirt fall, leaving her in a short underdress. The gold bangles on her ankles clanged as her she dance towards him, and with a needing glance, she moved herself down onto his lap.

"Feisty girl," Phoebus growled.

"You make me this way," She sighed, and wrapped her arms around his neck once again.

The music softened outside as she brought her sweet lips against his own. She tasted of wine and soft words but he could feel the fire from her body coming through her kisses. The scent of smoke and clove filled his senses and he ran his hand through her wild hair. Clasping a few locks in a loose fist, he lightly tugged her head back to see her dark neck. She moaned as he lightly bit down into the flesh of her shoulder, and her hips buckled against his grown self. He shivered as she rocked against the stretched cloth.

The music started up again, and Phoebus took it as a hint to get this going. Since first meeting this woman, he had longed for her, but not as a quick lay as the girls hanging around the taverns were when he was at war. No, Esmeralda was a flower among weeds, and he wanted to take that beauty and make it shine even brighter. Also, she sure knew how to move those hips.

The music seemed to move her more than usual, and she let out soft breaths as her hips danced on him. He slowly made his way to the opening of his cloth pants and he sighed when she allowed him. She rose up onto her knees, and allowed him to slip them down. She was in a trance, though, her eyes shut so her long lashes fell onto her cheeks. Hands rose in the air, it was like the light of the sound was making her an angel above him. He had never felt more like an unholy saint before tonight.

A loud cry erupted to the music from the streets, and she sank down on to him. He gasped as he felt the closeness of her womanhood engulf him. She didn't give him a chance to get used to it, as soon her lips were dancing on him and her hips were rocking to the music. He gripped on to those wild things and followed her moments. Catching sight of her chest heaving beneath her dress, he tore the white cloth away from her. She smiled as the cool breeze blew against them. She was a rich tan, her nipples dark and erect, and he soft flesh smooth to his touch.

The flute began a dizzying tune, and Esmeralda sighed as she leaned her body backwards. Pleasure hit him as she sank backwards so low that her hair hit the floor, her body stretched as if she was doing a dance onstage. She became tighter around him and he moaned loudly. He had never felt this warmth and closeness in another woman before, no one as beautiful and mesmerizing as the one currently dancing on him. Without warning, she swung herself back up; her hair surrounding his face as she placed her forehead against his and her hips became ferocious things. She rocked back and forth and side to side. The pleasure was becoming too much, and the mix of pure need and liquor could not allow him to last any longer. He gripped her hips as she grinded against him, and he let go. He squeezed his eyes shut as climaxed. When it was over, he found himself sweating and heaving, clutching Esmeralda to his soaked chest. Realizing he must be crushing her, he released his grip. She looked up at him with her emerald eye, her cheeks flushed, and he knew he never wanted to let another man see that look.

"Marry me," He whispered.

She laughed and ran her hand down face, sending shivers back down his spine.

"You are drunk," She told him.

"Yes, but also quite serious," He grabbed a blanket beside them and wrapped it around her back. "Marry me, Esmeralda."

"It's the liquor speaking," She said, her face telling him that she did not believe him.

"No, well, it's helping my heart speak words I'd otherwise be too afraid to say," He laughed, and took her hand in his. "Please be my wife."

"We will talk in the morning when you are a little more… sober," She whispered, and rested her head on his chest.

"But that wasn't a no, right?" He asked.

"I could never say no to that question from you," She said before giving him a soft kiss.

He smiled into her lips as the music began to die down and the soft glow of a contained Paris burning bright.


	3. Gift from the Gods

a/n: I kept putting this one aside because I wasn't satisfied with it, but I think it is time to post a new First Time up and this is the only one I had close to finish. I hope you enjoy!

**The First Time**

_Meg and Hercules from 'Hercules'_

* * *

><p>The stones against her feet were smooth and damp as she ran through the blooming orchard. She let go a soft laugh as she looked behind her. Wonder boy was nowhere to be seen and it seemed that her vast head start was going to pay off. Cutting through a line of trees, she let her toes sink into the soft dirt with each stride. The soft wind kissed her cheeks and she was in such a state of harmony that she let out a gasp when she collided into a hard force.<p>

"Gotcha, Meg," Hercules laughed as they fell to the ground.

Meg rolled her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. Each step Hercules took allowed her to sink deeper into his hold. Resting her head against his chest, she smiled at the serenity of it all.

"And I actually thought I had a chance," She laughed as he placed her down on a bench.

It had only been days since Hercules denied being a God to be with her, and life had never been sweeter. Their days had been filled with only each other and at night he held her in his arms. Although Meg loved the innocence of it all, she was not used to this. She had never been in a sweet childish relationship that she was in now. Wam, bam, thank you mam was her past, and even though she knew that Herc would never do that to her, it was always in the back of her mind.

The wind picked up and she was showered by a storm of petals. She let out a slight laugh and looked at Herc as she waved the things away. She noticed he had a strange look in his eye and she wasn't certain what it meant. Those deep blue gems were shining and his lids were heavy. He let out a deep sigh and pulled her closer to him. Nervousness came over her and she flinched.

"You sick or something?" She stammered out.

"No…Meg, you are so…beautiful."

Meg could feel his hands shaking and saw his toes clenching. The signs pointed to what was about to happen next and she became fearful that things were going to turn out the ways they always did. But as he placed his hand on her face and led her up to a sweet kiss, she knew that he was truly different. He took her into his lap and she sighed as he softly kissed her neck and her shoulders. With his large hand he rubbed her back and with the other he loosened her hair so it fell down her shoulders. The peacefulness and the warmth of the sun allowed her comfort to unhook his armor and let his outfit fall down to his waist.

Herc paused and looked down at himself and then to her. She could feel a vibe of unease as his body grew warm.

"Are we going to do this or what?" She softly said.

"Here?" His voice was quivering and she couldn't help but smile at his sweetness.

"Nobody is around…"Meg whispered into his ear. "That is…unless you don't want to…"

"Oh, Meg, I do," Hercules sighed and flicked her dress apart with his fingers with ease.

She stood and watched her dress fall down to her ankles. Running her fingers down her sides, she looked at Hercules with a smile. His mouth was open and his eyes were wide. Never one to be humble during love making, she knew that the very sight of her was driving Wonder Boy insane. She looked down and saw the hero growing under the cloth around his waist. He was epic in all proportions, one could say. She thought for a moment how many other girls had been with him before her but as she looked at him, in all awe that he was in, she came to a realization. He had never been with another woman. The innocent look in his eye was honest and she felt honored to be the first. Perhaps the only. Hopefully the only.

Hercules stood up and let his own clothing all aside. He looked embarrassed and nervous. Coming up to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. She shivered as he moaned against her lips and clutched her as lightly as she knew he could. The wind wrapped around them once more, and the petals fell down upon them. She felt is hands grab her legs and hoist her up. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around him and felt him pressing against her. She caught his eye, and they both looked at each other.

"Take me, Wonder Boy," She commanded.

He thrust himself into her and she gasped. She had never felt power and pleasure like this before and she clutched closer to him. With each movement ecstasy was taking over her. His skin smelled of the petals and she clenched her nails into his back as he gripped her hips. His thrusts quickened as he bounced her up and down.

She began to moan louder and she squeezed her eyes shut to block out all else that wasn't this heavenly feeling. Every part of her was squeezing up in anticipation as Hercules continued to move deeper inside of her. Soft whimpers escaped his lips and she clashed herself against them. She wanted to take it all in, every godly moment she wanted to treasure until finally she felt his hips buckle hard against her. Their grinding hips clashed and he let out a hard moan as his body tensed. The seizing pressure took over her as well and she felt the climax like thunder meeting lightening for the first time.

Soon her body relaxed and she melted into his skin like warm honey. He carried her back to the bench and wrapped his cloak around them, shielding the world from their bodies' heaved with pleasure. She could hear his heart pounding as she laid her head against his chest. The sun was still warm on her cheeks and the wind was still lightly brushing them when she felt him nuzzle his head into her hair. It was as if she had never known the word peace before this moment.

"I'm never going to let you go," Hercules whispered.

Meg smiled and believed him with all her heart.


	4. Shattering Glass

a/n: I will be honest, this was never one of my favorite Disney movies. I'm not saying I hate it, just that I haven't seen it a million times like most of them. But it was the most requested, and my mission is write what you want to see. In fact, I have written a few TFT's but want to wait until they've been requested. If you are embarassed about reviewing, you could always just PM me, as a few people have already done. Thank you for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy!

**The First Time**

Prince Charming and Cinderella from "Cinderella"

* * *

><p>The moon glimmered onto his bed, catching the vibrancy of the petals to their edge. Two dozen roses surrounded the bed while silk curtains hanging from the four poster bed would soon shelter their practice from any eyes that they did not possess. The lights were lowered to a simple flicker of a single candle as the windows were open wide to allow the moonlight to stream in. There was a slight breeze that blew his hair back from his face and sent a soft shiver up his spine.<p>

Charming viewed the scene and took a deep breath of it all in. He was about to sleep with his wife for the first time. He paused as he caught himself in the mirror. Wife…he had never pictured himself ever saying that. True, he had danced and kissed many women before the beauty that had walked into his life, but he had never seen him settled to one. His mind was racing as he began to unbutton his shirt in front of the mirror. Truth was, he had never been with a girl. He had never before laid eyes on soft flesh that lay on a woman's chest beyond what scandalous dresses would allow. Raised in manners of respect, he never laid finger below the waist. Also he was raised in a manner of having the very best, and there was no doubt that he had won that prize.

He laughed for a moment at his thoughts and looked into the mirror once again. She was no prize to be won, but the woman who completely stole his heart. Never would she be placed on just his mantle as a hunting trophy, stuffed and soulless, but instead a living example of how lucky he was. Undoing the last button, he allowed his shirt to flay open, reveling his naked chest. Tracing the slight line of hair that ran from his stomach to the opening of his pants, he wondered what kind of lover his beauty would be. Would she mount him and take his control away, or would she let him ravish her? Did she want soft kisses or hard ones that left marks for her ladies to gossip over?

That was when the door softly creaked open. The hairs on his nape stood tall and his breath staggered as a soft voice asked his permission for entrance. Closing his eyes, he took in the sweetness of the tones of her voice, how it felt like soft caramel upon his lips, coating his throat with a gooey mess.

"Of course," Charming said, turning on his heels to watch her come in.

His wife was dressed in a long flowing robe that seemed to have a dozen layers to it. Blonde hair that landed softly on her shoulders ruffled as she rose her head. Thick lashes softly waved to him as her eyes opened and caught his own. Softly biting his lip, he took a single step forward and found he didn't have a single word that would be worthy enough for her.

"The roses…they are beautiful, my prince…"Cinderella started, and then turned her eyes downwards and laughed slightly to herself. "My husband."

Hearing this dear sweet woman say those few words to him was memorizing and intoxicating. He took a few steps towards her and held out his hands.

"Anything for you, my bride," he whispered before pulling her into a kiss.

She tasted sweeter than she had earlier that day as the people of the land toasted their marriage with dark glasses of wine. Gently he pressed her to his body, feeling her unbound by corsets and ribbons. She was soft against him, the robe tickling him as he pulled her towards the bed. Shuffling his feet softly as he guessed to himself how close they were to the bed. When he felt the mattress against the back of his knees, he reached behind her and picked her up, never once letting go of her sweet lips. She felt so light in his arms and he was terrified that if he dropped her, she was shatter. Softly he placed her on the bed, letting her rest her dear head against the mounds of pillows.

Finally he let his shirt fall to the floor and began to unbutton his pants. The excitement in him was rising in so many ways.

"Dear…"

Charming hadn't realized that he had been so concentrated on his belt that his bride had taken her robe off and was laying on the bed as bare as the day she was born. He felt his mouth gape yet he didn't even bother to close it. This woman was an angel resting in quiet on this earth, her skin as white as milk and her soft breasts rising with each breath she took. Light pink nipples were erect in the air and he shivered as she lightly brushed her hand against one, leading his gaze to womanhood. Dark blond hair covered her between her legs, and he could only imagine what the flower felt like that laid between them.

Letting his pants drop to his ankles, he kneeled onto the bed next to her, and ran his hand down her stomach, rest just above her softness. He could see her smiling even deep in her eyes, and he did not stop himself from kissing her as deeply as he could. Breath becoming harder, he ran his hand back up his her stomach to her breast, and began to lightly play with it. A soft moan escaped her lips into his mouth as the rushing in his heart rushed down to his groin. Leaving her lips, he kissed her neck, down to her shoulders, and landing on the neglected nipple. He smiled up to her before taking the little thing into his mouth. Even they were soft, tasting like the lavender soap she had just bathed in. He flicked them with his tongue before gently sucking on them.

"You've done this before," She whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"No, only in my dreams," He said as he began kissing her again.

The motion was set to advance, and he felt the need growing stronger. This simple girl turned princess was driving him mad. He moved on top of her and settled himself between her legs. Feeling the heat, he moaned and lightly stroked himself. With his eyes squeezed shut, he gasped when he felt a thin hand on him, guiding his manhood towards her. When he caught her eye, her only return was a smile. With a deep breath, he inserted himself into her. It was so close around him that he felt like he was being choked. He had never felt this sensation before and it was an amazing feeling. Every moment he made felt like he was dwelling deeper into heaven than he had ever been before.

As his body clenched he held his wife even closer, laying kisses onto her cheek and biting down on her neck. She moved with him, matching her hips to his. She wrapped her long legs around his back, pushing him in closer and causing him to let out a light moan. Deeper he thrust into her, until her breaths were becoming whimpers, and the whimpers were driving him in a fury. She was not a controlling lover, nor selfish, nor completely giving. She was enjoying herself passionately with every one of his movements, and this sending him to the brink. Clever girl, he thought, she must have noticed as she began to moan just deep enough and press against him just hard enough to drive him off of it. Letting go, he lightly gripped her hair and moaned against her lips. It was a furious and heated release which left him exhausted and hanging onto her. When he had caught his breath, he looked upon this woman and smiled. She was stronger than glass, that he now knew, and he pulled her into his arms.


	5. Smokey Fruit and Night Air

a/n: Heavily requested, I finally got around to writing another chapter. I'm sorry for the long periods of time between tales, I've been having a slew of problems which will hopefully end soon. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

**The First Time**

_Aladdin and Princess Jasmine from "Aladdin"_

* * *

><p>"Everything has to be perfect. Every candle, every pillow, every word has to be right."<p>

"I thought _'winging it'_ was your specialty."

Aladdin glared at his blue friend for a moment before sighing. Genie was right, making everything up as he went along was normally how he did things yet this was different. Jasmine, the beautiful princess whose heart he had managed to steal, was now his bride as of early this afternoon. The wedding was huge and marvelous, but it did not quell his nerves over the wedding night. The two had only managed the few kisses they shared riding over fields on his magic carpet or silly pecks after Genie had managed to get Iago and Abu tied up in a curtain. He knew by now that Jasmine loved him for who he was, not Prince Ali but street rat Aladdin. Yet he wanted to make sure she had a magical experience tonight that topped everything he had done before.

"Come on, Al, you don't have to worry about it," Genie smiled and nudged him, "Your ol' pal here took care of everything. And by everything, I mean _Everything_!"

Abu rolled his eyes and scurried off of Genie's shoulder, plugging his ears as he innocently ran off. This made Aladdin curious as to what Genie had done for him. He knew his pal had always been there for him before, but he felt like this night he had to create this event and not just wish it out of thin air. He ran his hand through his hair as they made their way to the room that was prepared for the two person after party.

"What if I'm not good enough?" Aladdin whispered more to himself than to anyone else.

"What do you mean not good enough?" Genie crossed his arms and let out a dramatic sigh. "Al, you are Jasmine's husband, which means you must be more than 'good enough.' She loves you, that is all that matters."

"That isn't what I meant…"

Before Aladdin could finish, he found himself in front of the large entrance that was covered with soft white and orange silk. Genie smiled and gave Aladdin a soft nod before pushing him in.

Smoke and pillows were the first thing Aladdin saw when he entered his new bedchamber. The room was huge, much bigger than the one he had visited his beloved in so many times in the past. Drapes fell from the wall in hues of gold and deep maroon. Spiced orange scents mixed with the smoke from the incenses as he scanned the large bed of pillows and sheets in the middle of the room. Around the bed was bottles of aged wines and ripe fruits. A soft wind from the open balcony made the hair on the back of his neck shiver. He had known Jasmine for only a short while, but felt like they had explored the entire world and faced the worst of events a lifetime can hold. Yet never once did they manage to experience the one thing that connects a couple emotionally and physically the most. He smiled though, for he was not upset with waiting this out for his days had been spent so hard making sure he was good enough for this princess. He knew now that he had earned this right. The right to touch her and unclothed her and even make love to her.

The wedding had gone miraculously fine, no more interruptions or adventures that had to be had before hand. When he finally was able to call this woman his wife, he knew that he would never find any sort of happiness that could ever exceed that. Now she had departed away into her old room, getting ready for this moment. With a smile on his face, he knelt down on the pillows and began to make himself comfortable. Laying on his back, he closed his eyes and pictured the first time he had seen her, sneaking around in the marketplace like a quiet little moth fluttering around and seeing all she could see. He smiled at how innocent she had looked, how lightly her eyelashes landed on her cheeks as she laughed and her soft hand against his…

He could feel the heat raising in his body, and perhaps it was just the smoke, but he felt lightheaded and giddy..

"Oh, Aladdin…"

In she came, like the soft wind that was covering his body. Her skin was dark in the moonlight, her eyes rimmed with kohl and her lips full with the juice of spring berries. Her wedding dress had been changed to a simple white sari and a scarf covering her breasts.

"Jasmine…you look…just…wow!" He exclaimed but quickly cleared his throat trying to cover up his stuttered response.

She laughed and went to the bed, standing above him and letting him soak in the image. The woman, his wife, who he used to dream about just touching her hand when they were near each other was now standing ready to be taken. He was ready, he was confident, but he was still clumsy. As he stood up to greet her, his foot must have gotten caught in the sheets and he found himself tripping and landing face first in front of her bare feet. He groaned out of embarrassment and shamefully looked up.

"Are you alright?" She asked, reaching down to help him up.

"Jasmine…I'm sorry…"He took her hand, but looked away.

There was a deep blush rushing to his cheeks and ears that only magnified when she touched the back of his neck and took his hand in hers.

"I can't believe this is actually happening," She stated, letting go of his hand to run her fingers up his chest.

"Really?" He asked.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, Aladdin," She smiled before pulling him closer to her. "Now kiss me."

How could he say no to that? Their lips met in a deep embrace and began to dance to the sounds of flutes and mandolins. Running his hands to her hips, he kept rhythm with her as she moved to the music outside. They were like wild stallions, making their own tune outside of what the beat was. The beat was wild and strong yet steady enough to not be thrown off course.

"Sit down, my husband." She whispered into the kiss.

He cocked his eyebrow, but followed her instructions. The music seemed to die around him and the smoke filled his mind. Jasmine danced like a snake in a street performers basket, her hips fluid with her shoulders and her stance. Her arms were like ribbons swaying above her head and around her. She was enchanting with her movements and with a quick sway of hand her top was off and in his lap. Her nipples were lighter than he imagined, but beautiful nonetheless. Her breasts were modest and fit her petite form, perky and young and matching her dancing hips. Aladdin sat up and ripped off his vest and began to take of his pants when she stopped him with her dark hand.

"Let me…" She lightly said.

She swiftly removed his garments until he was laying their as bare as the day he was born. Their eyes matched as she kneeled at his feet, unsure what the next move would be. A plan was made in her mind as he could tell, for suddenly she fell onto all fours and gave his manhood a soft kiss upon the head. He gasped, never once imagining this or even thinking something like this could be done with those pure lips. It was then she took him in her mouth, at first just lowering her lips unto his member before lightly taking more and more of him. Warm breath circled him making him shiver and let out tiny moans. Her tongue gave him a light flick and his hips buckled.

"Jasmine…dear Jasmine," He mumbled out as she began to lick him up and down. Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, that this was going to be over too quickly, she let him go into the cool smoky air. Never before had she looked more beautiful to him, knowing she would do something like that to him, he could no longer wait to take her.

Grabbing her, he kissed her like he had never before, letting his lips guide them into a comfortable spot. He cradled her body so her back was against his, her body twisted so she could kiss him even though he laid behind her. Both on their sides, he ran his hand down her front and ripped off her pants. Finally they were equals in this love making. He lifted her leg up, preparing to take her right then. He could feel her heat coming down upon him.

"I trust you," She whispered.

He was a bit taken back and paused for a moment. He lightly landed a kiss on the back of her neck and grabbed on of her hands before thrusting into her. It felt like nothing he had experienced before. One part of him begged him to go crazy but he felt her breath catch and he knew that he had to go slow. Still leaving kisses on her neck, he let her hips guide him. It felt like he was a boat swaying with forces that nature gave them, each wave promising to take him to a land full with wine and berries. Her skin tasted of spiced fruit and her soft moans reminded him of uncertain nights where anything could happen. Suddenly she moved, letting out a small gasp from her lips.

"I want to see you,' She stated.

He understood completely what she meant. Sitting up with his legs loosely crossed, she sat between them, dropping herself onto him again and wrapping her legs around his waist. This felt so much deeper and tighter than before and he wasn't sure how long he was able to hold out on this one. Her hips were moving along with his and the rapid thrusts were creating a friction that he could only solve by lightly running his fingers down her back. The fire was too much, and he finally let go with a loud gasp and a few short thrusts. He fell back onto the pillows with a grin on his face and Jasmine falling onto his chest. He cradled her to his chest.

"You are amazing," She whispered and gave him a small kiss on his nose.

As was the first day he met her, he was completely and utterly speechless. Instead he just held her tighter and knew he would never risk losing her for any gold in the world.


	6. Where tropical birds sing

a/n: This is the most requested couple through reviews and pm's. Note, this was a quickly written one due to only have computer access for a night until for another 2 weeks. So I hope you enjoy and keep requesting. Once September starts, the stories should be more frequent. Thanks for sticking around!

**The First Time**

_Tarzan and Jane from "Tarzan"_

* * *

><p>After nearly half a year in the deep jungles of Africa, Jane's English skin eventually adjusted to the burning sun and the constant humidity. She was now comfortable with the plants and could stomach the strange fruits. The new society of gorillas and tropical birds were better at socializing than any tight collared lady could ever be. She found spending her days exploring her new home more tantalizing than piano recitals. Most importantly, she had the most learned teacher one could have. If it wasn't for Tarzan, she would have been dead within a week. She felt grateful every day for the love they shared and wished nothing but a long life together.<p>

Tarzan was the sweetest of men that existed anywhere in the world. Every day she awoke to a new bouquet of exotic flowers and a sweet breakfast waiting for her. He held her as they swung through the tree branches and made sure she never fell through the treetops. In the rainstorms that poured last month nonstop, he made them a dry hut from leaves larger than himself. Not to mention how dark his eyes or how his muscles flexed as he grabbed the tree vines…

"Calm yourself, Jane girl," She whispered to herself as she made her way down to the small pool right under a waterfall. "No need to get worked up this early in the day."

True, Jane did think those…thoughts…more often than naught. She wasn't exactly innocent back home having had suitors come to her in the dark. A few nights she spent under a man, but quite frankly found the whole process boring. She threw herself more into studies of the world and 'self-love.' It had been difficult seeing this jungle-man who she had fallen for strut around the forest in only a loincloth and not pray it would fall off. She sometimes lost herself in the fantasies late at night as she lay next her Tarzan and wonder what would happen if she made a move towards him. She had never seen him show any sign of sexuality or even wanting to do more than the light kisses he gave her every morning.

Sighing, Jane figured she would have a quick little shower under the waterfall before meeting her wild man. On her way she ran into Tantor and Terk throwing spoiled fruit at each other. It took a while for her to understand Terk, but she could make out the gist of what they were doing. Something about investigating an ant colony? She quickly excused herself, not wanting to deal with the ants and instead get to her private spot. Not many other animals knew or cared about this small waterfall so she was typically left alone.

Stripping away her garments, she stepped into the cool waters. Immediately the ideas she reveled in the night rushed through her. The images of Tarzan's strong arms taking her, clutching her hips, biting her neck circled her mind. Her hand found herself in the falling waters. She stepped back into the water, letting it wet her hair as she let her fingers pet herself. As soon as she began though, she heard a familiar voice calling her name. She gasped as the cool air hit her as she rushed to get out of the water and back into her clothing. The jungle may have tamed her, but English society still taught her not to wander naked.

"Jane?" Tarzan called as he entered from deep of the trees.

She had managed to get dressed before he found her. Sighing, she gave him a small smile before she noticed something was different about him. Tarzan had a gained an animal-like look in his eye, and he smelled the air around him.

"Tarzan?" She silently asked as he came closer to her.

The air seemed to grow still around them. There was a strangeness that both frightened and excited her. As she had seen him do dozens of times to vines, he quickly grabbed her wrist and sniffed her fingers. She could feel his body tense through the clenched hands. Lightly, he licked her finger with the tip of his tongue from the bottom of her pointer finger to the top. She let out a soft groan at his touch.

"Jane…you smell amazing." Tarzan muttered.

There was no time to respond as he grabbed her hand and led her away from the opening sunlight and into the darkened jungle. They ran for what seemed like the whole day, but must have been only minutes, before they came to a desolated bed of leaves and grass. She turned to kiss him but instead he pushed her to the ground. Feeling just a tad bit rejected she propped herself upon her knees. That was when he wrapped his arms around her from behind, his large hands gripping her breasts and her lips sucking hard against her neck. The heat rose in her and she gasped when he moved one hand down to her now exposed private area. He moved quickly, working his fingers in her and causing her to moan and sweat.

"Do…do you know what you are doing?" Her English upbringing had come through and left her wondering. He paused for a moment, allowing her to turn her head to him. He looked quite serious as he whispered the words in the air.

"I'm mating with you."

In one fluid moment, he pushed her back onto all fours and settled himself behind her. Before she had time to register what was happening, he gripped her hips and pushed himself into her. This was what she had been wanting her whole sexual life. Tarzan, a man she trusted and loved, was taking her completely in his control. She had never been so heated in her whole life. She found herself pushing back against him. The dirt was between her fingers and her knees burned from scraping into the ground. She begged for him to thrust harder and screamed in ecstasy when he grabbed her shoulders to get a better angle.

Tarzan's soft grunts became louder as his hips wildly buckled against her. So much seemed to take over her in this strange act. She loudly moaned and dug into the earth as every emotion was washed away with a flowing heat that seemed to rise from the core of her stomach and up her spine. She arched her back like a wild animal on the hunt and called into the morning air. When the coolness took over, she felt as if she might faint when she heard Tarzan growl and a rush enter her before he collapsed to the ground.

When the passion died away, she found herself in his embrace. There were no words she could find to express what she had felt. Still, she found comfort in the smell of his skin and the pulsing over her body. With all the strength she had left, she hoisted herself up and straddled herself on his lap. Laying on him, she listened softly to his heart as he ran his hands up her back.

"Jane…Tarzan…are one." He whispered to her.

Her nose crinkled as she smiled at him. This man she had chosen to stay with had managed to show both love and passion in a matter of moments. He had her moaning one moment and then calm and secure the next. This was something she could easily get used to. Even the most proper English lady had a wild side to her and Jane was proud to let it out.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with the mouths agape and their eyes wide, Terk and Tantor stared at the couple. Their ant colony long left aside, they weren't sure if to be frightened or disgusted at what they had just seen. Out of all places to find an ant buffet, it happened to be the same place that their old friend decided to…well…<p>

"I will never speak of this if you don't," Tantor mumbled.

"Deal, now let's get out of here," Terk responded and they both fled knowing they would never get that sight out of their heads.


End file.
